Some Days
by Killer-San
Summary: It seemed the gods didn't want him to meet Sakura at the time he had promised. But then he saw her standing under the awning that ran along the the roof of the bookstore, leaning over a box on the ground that seemed to be drenched in water. OneShot FLUFF!


Disclaimer: I Did Not Make Naruto, I Did Make An Awesome Painting Of Naruto In Art Class Though :3

-

"Talking"

(Me Adding Shit)

-

Gaara threw his house keys on the kitchen table and made his way to the refrigerator, not that he was actually hungry. He rarely even got to go home because of his Kazekage duties, he just wanted to make sure nothing had molded in his fridge. Sadly enough though, even stepping a foot away from the fridge he could smell the pungent scent of mold. Maybe he should have taken up the Kohana medical ninja's offer to watch over his apartment..

Sighing, the sand molder turned on the coffee pot instead of opening what he would now call 'the mold-hellhole' and layed his hot head against the cool stone counter. He had forgotten how nice his new apartment was, much better than his crowded office full of complaining elders and citizens. Didn't they realize that he wasn't exactly a miracle worker? Okay, so maybe he was the only person to survive having his tailed beast extracted but that was only because of Granny Chiyo's sacrafice and the care from Kohana doctor that was under his command now..

"Shit!"

He had forgotten he had promised to meet the Pinkette tonight at the bookstore about the progress of his doctors. Naruto had sent down the best medical ninja in Kohana to help the Sand get back on it's feet after the war because Sand doctors had been wiped out in the numbers of thousands throughout the land. It had gotten so bad through out his village without doctors that any civilian with any medical experience was being forced to work as one. This was helpful for the time of the war but now they can't afford any more losses from amateur doctors. A quarter of the death-toll in the war was from improperly treated injuries! They just couldn't have that.

Gaara gathered himself and ran out of the door, forgetting to turn off coffee pot in his reckless manner. When had he promised to meet her, 6:30?

He weaved through crowds of people in the street, most likely just coming home from work, walking as fast as he could without trampling the dozens of citizens around him. But what didn't help was the constant nag of his advisers when they saw him in the street. 'Didn't I tell you, Don't go out alone! Don't leave your office without telling us!' He wasn't as weak as to not be able to watch over himself.. So many times Gaara had thought of glaring them down like he would have down five years ago before he met Naruto, but he really didn't want the rumors of becoming a monster once again rising. Besides being a Kazekage was just..burdening. The lives of thousands of people in his hands, all begging for him to make their lives right and make them happy. He was so busy all the time he barely had time for himself. He should be able to leave when he wanted to.

He rounded a sharp corner and ran into an old woman, knocking her bags of groceries down, breaking his train of thought.

Oh what a day this was turning out to be.

"Watch we're your going you nitwit!" She snapped, bending over to start picking up the bags. But she was beaten to it by his sand which had caught them before they even hit the ground.

"Apologies, Miss."

The old woman looked up at the face of her Kazekage and went pale.

"O-oh..S-sorry..Ka-"

But then he was off again, her bags back in her hands and a hundred dollar bill as an apoligy in her apron pocket. He couldn't afford to be anymore late than he was so he didn't stop to chat with her, it was only another block to the book store. He knew the doctor hated it when he was late. She probably thought he had abandoned her, but then again the Pinkette might understand. She seemed to get it when he was late the last time and didn't give him so much trouble about it. But then again he had given her a better living quarters in apoligy. Just how would he make it up to her now?

He rounded another corner to the left as it started to rain, which caused him to slow down a bit because of the weight his sand was gaining.

Kami, just how many fucking things would stop him today!

"Mother FUCKER!"

People around him stopped and stared at the Kazekage while a stream of cusses shot from his mouth that would make Hidan shake in his robe.

"Fucking BITCH with the fucking rain and the fucking old lady and fuck, _fuck_, FUCK!" His sand armor got so heavy he could no longer move at all, and his skin color turned the color of mud.

What a lovely fucking day.

He tore off the sand with his hands, and he felt grainy and gross after as he start to stalk off. Something he had never felt before about Sand.

"Damn the rain, Damn it to hell!"

He headed off again to the bookstore that was just around the bend, ignoring the curious glances from the people around him. Personally, he didn't give a damn what they thought right at the moment. They could crowd his office and complain about him tomorrow when he wasn't so..angry.

The rain hammered down on his back and soaked his clothing down to the sand in his gourd and Gaara was just thinking about dropping down to the ground and giving up. It seemed the gods didn't want him to meet Sakura at the time he had promised. But then he saw her standing under the awning that ran along the the roof of the bookstore, leaning over a box on the ground that seemed to be drenched in water.

"Hello, Doctor."

She looked up at him as he made his way towards her, smiling at her. But his smile died down when he saw her wet face.

Her face wasn't wet because of the rain.

Tears.

Something he hadn't yet experienced, but why was _she_ crying?

"Doctor?"

Tentatively the Kazekage came closer to her as she rubbed her eyes and his hand rested on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Sakura-Chan?"

She fell down on her knees and picked up a drenched kitten from the box, holding it against her chest weeping. It was such a small, pitiful thing. But he didn't know why it caused her to cry.

Rain had plastered his hair to the sides of his face and he wiped the droplets of rain from his forehead as he tried to understand her expression.

"He's so cold and alone, Gaara-Sama!"

Gaara looked at the drenched white kitten. It was so small that it probably could fit in the palm of his hand, too small to survive even. It looked like it was the runt of the litter. His Jade eyes traveled to the box that was now sagging on one side, the ink almost illegible.

"Free Kittens, Eh? You know they don't allow animals in your quarters, Sakura-Chan."

She wasn't really intent on doing what he wanted though, she was stroking the small kitten with tender hands, a worried look on her face.

"B-but..Gaara-Sama..He's hurt I think. And he'll die if we leave him here! He's all alone and away from his family..He has no one else.."

Just like her. He had forgotten that she had friends in Kohana.

He leaned his gourd against the stone wall of the bookstore and crouched down next to her, holding out his hand for her to give him the kitten. Sakura slowly looked up at him; intimidated by his sharp movements and held the kitten harder against her, despite it's terrified mewls.

"I'm not going to hurt it, so give it here." He said gruffly, pushing his hand towards her. But she shoved his hands away from her and backed up a bit on the dirty ground.

"Your going to give it away! It's hurt Gaara-Sama, Please don't!"

He narrowed his ringed eyes and held his hand back out.

"I won't hurt the damned kitten or give it away, I promise."

Damn, what had he done to lose her trust? Maybe being late all the time..Or maybe because he looked intimidating sometimes. He tried too relax his features a bit.

"Please?"

She scooted back away from him a bit more before getting up and starting to run away from him.

"I don't believe yo-!"

He caught her before she ran from under the awning by her waist and tugged her back against his chest, his hand slipping under the one that held the kitten and holding it in place. Then Gaara gently reached around her, completely encircling her with his arms and stroked the panting kitten's stomach.

"I have no intention of hurting you, or the kitten, Sakura-Chan. And running will only make it more sick."

She could feel the rise and fall of his chest against her back just as he could feel the kitten's fevered heart pounding under his fingers. It would almost be a moment of harmony if the kitten's breaths weren't so labored in return.

"P-please..G-gaara-Sama..Let me keep him..Please let me make him better."

He pulled his hand away from the kitten to push back his hair with his hands, something he often did when he was stressed by a decision. He was torn, definitely, between the crying girl and rules but the squeak it gave when he moved his warm hand away from it's fur and exposed it to the cold, was enough to push him over the edge.

"Fine."

He could practically _feel_ her smile against his chest or maybe it was just his imagination. He preferred the smile.

"I'll tell your land lord immediately."

He let go of her and she turned to face him once again under the awning, the kitten curled up in her hand.

"Thank you, Gaara-Sama!"

He returned her smile and stepped out from under the awning, noticing that the rain had stopped.

"Let's get to your kitten first, then onto the progress of our doctors. My apartment will do fine."

"Hai!"

And as they walked towards the direction of his house, he smiled for the third time that day.

'Maybe my day wasn't so bad.' Gaara thought.

That is, until he got home and smelt the burning coffee.

-

The End XD Did you like it or not? It's my first attempt at something fluffy so XD Read and Review please!


End file.
